Talk:Story Structure 104: The Juicy Details/@comment-90.244.30.200-20140413213129
Double Jeopardy This movie follows Harmon's story circle almost exactly to the letter. Very briefly: 1. Protagonist - house wife who seems to have everything including a husband, child and a new boat. 2. Something ain't right - house wife wakes up on the boat covered in blood and with husband missing. She goes to trial for his murder. 3. Crossing the threshold - Knowing that she will be convicted, she gives up her son to her best friend and goes to jail. There is a twist here, while she is on the phone to her son, she discovers her husband is still alive and is in a relationship with her best friend. 4. Road of Trials - 1) she starts physically training in jail after learning about the double jeopardy rule 2) prepares speech for parole board and is freed after six years 5. Meeting with the goddess - meets Tommy Lee Jones' character who plays her parole officer. There is a feeling of weightlessness in this section. For example, there are a number of long takes where the protagonist is inactive, e.g. looking at her son's picture whistfully. She returns to her old home. To pep things up in this section, there is a car chase that results in her breaking parole violation. After TLJ picks her up, she tries to drive away in his car, taking herself and the parole officer into the river. He saves her but she gets away, stealing his gun in the process. 6. Meet your maker - Protag tracks down her family, and knocks on the door to their house. A child opens the door but, it turns out, he is not her actual son. The protag discovers that her husband had already moved out. There is a twist here, she discovers that they moved out after her former best friend died in an "accident". She continues to track down her husband, finally meeting him at a bachelor auction. She tries to make deal to get her son back. Surprise, surprise, her husband lied about the deal and knocks her out cold. 7. 'Bringing it home '- Protag wakes up to find herself in a coffin. Using the gun from she stole from her parole officer, she shoots her way out. Back on the hunt for her husband, more determined than ever, she gets picked up by the parole officer. He tells her it's all over, and she starts to cry. 8. 'Master of both worlds '- The parole officer confronts the husband and gets a confession on tape. Suddenly, the protaganist enters the room. She holds the husband at gunpoint and demands that he give her son to her. After they threaten him with jail using the taped confession they just got, he decides not to oblige and instead attempts to kill her and her parole officer. After a tussle, the protaganist shoots her husband using the double jeopardy rule she learned about in 4. She reunites with her child.